narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Tokoyo Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Tokoyo Uchiha was part of a faction of Uchiha Clan Members, whom, following the induction of as the , and feeling betrayed by them being ostracized so heavily in the village, due to their status as part of the in order to keep them as a minimal threat to the village. While they attempted to create some sort of revolution, they had failed. Therefore, while some retained subservient, others had left the village, feeling absolutely frustrated with their treatment. They weren't stopped, primarily because Tobirama felt as if they weren't a threat to the sanctity of the village, especially when they were outside of it. Therefore, they migrated to , taking upon their profession as mercenaries once again, as they completed a variety of jobs and the like in order to retain their clan's anonymity, as to not be targeted. Such events took place numerous decades before the Uchiha Clan Massacre. However, in accordance, the awakening of the Sharingan, and especially the Mangekyō Sharingan, was much rarer, mainly due to their emotional experiences being fewer and far between. Tokoyo was born from one of these Uchiha, specifically, from a line descending from . Though it is unknown what the names of her ancestors were. ''' 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : '''Tokoyo was born in , due to the movement of her branch of the clan prior to her birth. However, as of now, she resides in the small village of as her primary residence, acting as a Mercenary. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : Yes. Tokoyo is a descendant of Madara Uchiha; specifically, Madara's children, born to an unnamed wife, were a portion of the rebellious movement of the Uchiha whom Tokoyo was born into. Tokoyo was born into Madara's Great-Grandson, by the name of Ginrei Uchiha, and another woman, of non-Uchiha descent. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : When I apply for it, and hopefully have it approved, Tokoyo will be in possession of the Sharingan, as well as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With these, however, she will only be able to obtain the , which she will have in both eyes, therefore utilizing the variants that both Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake have shown in the series. As well as this, like many Uchiha, Tokoyo is a skilled user of Fire Release, and a proficient practitioner of Genjutsu. She specializes in the use of Shurikenjutsu, manipulating a variety of ranged tools for unique purposes. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Mistress Kay approved, I'm just doing it for her. Benknightprime (talk) 23:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications